


Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet 6

by pir8grl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Sara tells Oliver about Len.





	

“Leonard **_Snart?”_** Oliver said for the third time. 

“Stop it, Ollie,” Sara warned, smacking him in the arm. 

“Oh, come on, Sara! Snart’s nothing but a common crook!” 

“Who just happened to save the world.” 

The tiny blonde assassin stood toe to toe with the much taller man, neither backing down an inch. 

“You, of all people, should know that people change.” 

“Not that much.” 

Sara’s expression softened, and she laid a hand on Oliver’s arm. “We’re not the same stupid kids who stepped aboard the Gambit that morning. Hell, you’re not even the same man who returned to Starling City a couple of years ago. People. Change.” 

Oliver smiled down at her. “You’re right. And you’re wrong. When you left me, you said it was because there was no more light left in you, but there is. You shine so brightly, Sara! And if Snart’s the one who helped you find that light within yourself then -” 

“Then you promise not to shoot me on sight?” an amused voice drawled from the doorway. 

“Play nice, boys,” Sara warned as the two men strode toward each other, stopping a few paces apart. 

Snart extended his hand first. It took a raised eyebrow from Sara for Oliver to respond. 

“If you ever hurt her -” Oliver began, in a voice that sounded slightly more concerned-older-brother- than the menacing tone he intended. 

“Shish-kabob. Duly noted,” Snart replied.


End file.
